Game Guidelines
Posting The vast majority of the game takes place in the RP community, Dusty Trails. You can make an EP (entrance post) for your character by posting to the community, and then other players tag in (write a comment), and the gameplay continues in narrative style in a thread of comments. Since more than one character can tag an EP, this means that there is sometimes weird timefoldy stuff, where more than one conversation is technically taking place at the same time. For the most part, this won't be a big deal, but you can always assume that things are happening sequentially... whatever you need to parse things out in your head. *'Private Posts' If there is a private interaction between two characters and not something that you want other people to tag in to, you can play it out in a personal journal and then link to it in the RP comm. Keep in mind that characters aren't required to friend each other's journals, so if you don't link to private posts, they may not get read. *'Adult Situations' The players in this game are adults and so are (most of) the characters, so these characters will probably get up to adult things. If a post is moving towards R-rated territory, you can do one of two things: 1) Move the action to a private post and LINK to it in the current thread, or 2) Keep going, but A) edit the post so that it is tagged for "explicit adult content" and B) put NWS in the subject-line of a comment when things start getting heated so that people are warned that there's about to be naughtiness THERE IS ONE EXCEPTION TO THIS. Because of the wackiness over LJ's content policies, if any character involved in a sexual situation is under 18 (for example, two 17 year olds), then that content MUST be in a post in the character's private journal, and if linked to in the community, the post with the link must be friends locked. *'Tags' Every post to the main community should be tagged with every participating character's name. So when you put up the EP, use your character's name tag. And when you tag into someone else's RP, edit the tags to add your character's name. *'Writing Style' ALL WRITING IN THE GAME MUST BE IN NARRATIVE FORM. Point of view and tense are up to the player (though most people will use third person past tense, so that's a good default), but it still must be NARRATIVE form. That means written like a story, not like a videogame. No actions in astericks or anything like that. Use proper spelling and grammar. We're not the writing police, but if your writing is not pleasant to read, other players might be disinclined to play with you. Just to prove that you've read all that noise, please include the phrase "is made of win" after your character's name in the subject line of your application email. Thank you. ---- Game Guidelines taken with lovely permission from Shan and Vi over at The Melting Pot Category:FAQ